1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information display device that displays prescribed information on a prescribed display body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a technique of this kind, for example, there is an information display device that switches and displays the pages of the contents on a memorable display body capable of holding the display contents even if the power supply is stopped. In such an information display device, electric power may be supplied only when the display contents are switched to reduce the power consumption and power supply may be stopped after the end of switching.
Also, for example, there is an authentication unit that is mounted on any device to make the user authentication, and permits the operation only if the authentication is successful. In such an authentication unit, generally, if power supply is stopped, the authentication result is discarded, and when power is supplied, an operation of re-authentication is required.
If the authentication unit is mounted on the conventional information display device, the re-authentication operation is required every time the display contents are switched, whereby there is a fear that it is troublesome for the user.
Therefore, in an apparatus such as a copy machine or FAX that stops the power supply immediately after the end of operation, for example, there is a technique that the stop of power supply to the authentication unit is postponed for a certain period after the end of operation, whereby the re-authentication operation is not required for that period (e.g., refer to JP-A-2002-27159).